Catheter systems are well known in the art for use in medical procedures, such as diagnostic, therapeutic and ablative procedures. Typical catheter systems generally include an elongate catheter extending from a handle. A physician manipulates the catheter through the patient's vasculature to an intended site within the patient. The catheter typically carries one or more working components, such as electrodes and thermocouples, or other diagnostic, therapeutic or ablative devices for carrying out the procedures. One or more controls or actuators may be provided on the handle for selectively adjusting one or more characteristics of the working components.
One particular example of a multi-electrode catheter system is an ablative catheter system in which the working component is a multi-electrode assembly carried at the distal end of a flexible catheter. A control wire generally extends within the catheter from the multi-electrode assembly to the handle to operatively connect the multi-electrode assembly to an actuator on the handle. Manipulating the actuator acts on the control wire to configure the multi-electrode assembly into a desired configuration for carrying out the ablative procedure. For example, in one such ablative catheter system made by St. Jude Medical, Inc. under the trade name EnligHTN, the multi-electrode assembly is an electrode assembly in the general form of an electrode basket. The electrode basket generally includes a number of struts, wherein each strut may include one or two electrodes. In at least some known catheter systems, however, the electrode basket is relatively long, and different struts may expand and collapse at different times, and by different amounts, which may interfere with ablation processes.